My Life is Forever Changed
by opressedcashew
Summary: Alternate ending to The Last Olympian. Contains Percabeth for those who enjoy it.
1. What the Hades is happening to me?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I appreciate constructive criticism, along with what you like about the story. Feel free to mention anything in a review that could go into a new chapter of this story. The setting of this story is right at the end of The Last Olympian. Just pretend for a second that everything that happened after Percy defeated Kronos never happened. The gods didn't thunder into the throne room after defeating Typhon because they hadn't beaten him yet. So, everything about turning down the chance to become a god, the getting together with Annabeth, Rachel becoming the Oracle, all of that never happened. So, without further waiting, let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it, I will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That is Rick Rirodan's job.

I can't believe it. Kronos is finally gone. He may not be gone for good, but he's gone right now and that is all that matters. I'm still a little bit in shock of what just transpired in the throne room a few minutes ago. Luke not only broke free of Kronos's control, but then, by killing himself, he saved us all.

We (being me, Grover, and Annabeth, because Thalia is still trapped underneath Hera's statue) headed down the elevator, because now that Kronos is gone, the gap that had separated us from the elevator had been fixed. I was still in shock that we had survived this much so far, and yet we are still alive.

The words from the Great Prophecy start to buzz around in my head: _the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days, Olympus, to preserve of raze._ It finally made sense to me. The hero's soul was not mine, like everyone thought, but Luke's. In the end, he would be the soul that would have to be sacrificed to get the world back on its feet. The cursed blade was not Riptide, or even Kronos's scythe, but the knife he gave to Annabeth all those years ago, cursed because he had promised to protect her, and then broken that promise. The choice, my choice, to give him Annabeth's knife, and to believe that he was capable of setting things right in the end, like she did, ended his life, but also saved Olympus.

When the elevator doors opened, the first thing that we were greeted by was a _BOOM!_ Grover and I didn't have any sort of clue as to what it was until Annabeth said, in a very small voice, "Typhon." With a jolt, I realized that our job was only half over. Typhon is still out there, and he has enough power to defeat the gods all by his lonesome. We burst through the front doors of the Empire State Building, only to find the streets in massive chaos. Typhon is in the middle of Manhattan, with the gods swirling around him, trying to stop him from destroying their home. Naturally, we made it outside to see one of the gods get hit and come flying towards us. We ducked, but the speed at which he was traveling was so great, it knocked all of us to the ground. I got up first, what with me having the curse of Achilles and all, so I ran to see which god was out of the action know, because no one, not even a god, could get up right after that fall. When I saw his face, though, I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes.

It was my father, Poseidon.

No, I thought. I can't be true. How could one of the Big Three get struck down in one blow? My father was so strong, and yet he was unconscious. "Battling Oceanus must have really taken a lot out of him," Grover said, coming up from behind me with Annabeth. "You stay here with your father, Percy. Annabeth and I can go help the gods with Typhon."

"Thanks, guys." I watched them run towards Typhon, and then turned my attention back to Poseidon. He had just opened his eyes and spoke one word is a raspy voice, like he hadn't had a drink in weeks.

"Percy."

"Just hold on Dad, you'll be fine. You just got scratched, that's all." He laughed weakly, coughing up ichor, the blood of the gods. What! Since when do gods cough up blood? He then gripped my hand in his and said, "My boy, you are my favorite son, and despite what Triton said earlier, you are my heir. Now, release me from this pain."

"No, Dad. I can't do that."

"Percy, you must!"

"No!"

"Percy! Do it!"

Even though I obviously didn't want to, I spoke to him, "Ever since I found out my dad was alive, after all these years, and that he was you, of all the people in the world, I have been trying to please you. Now, I release you."

He smiled at me then, and looking up at the sky, turned into a sea green mist. The mist swirled around me, and then all of it went into my open mouth. I sat there, crying, for what seemed like hours but was probably only five minutes, before I was shocked back into the battle. I turned to look at Typhon. He stole my father from me, along with everything he had worked for and achieved. I was going to get my revenge. I imagined my eyes glowing, and from the way everyone stared at me, I think they were. Afterwards, I could never explain what exactly happened. I didn't know what came over me. All I remember is running at Typhon, screaming my head off, with everyone staring at me in shock. The next thing I saw was empty space where Typhon last was. The gods all flew up to me while Annabeth and Grover ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, don't ever scare me like that again."

"Perrrrcy! Do you realize what you just did! You just defeated Typhon single-handedly!"

Right now I was in so mush shock I just wanted to sit down and cry, but with Annabeth hugging me like this, I knew I had to keep an eye on Athena. It was strange, because at first, she was giving me the death glare that I had seen before, but then she just broke out into a smile. I know. Annabeth, hugging me really close and Athena is _smiling?_ Maybe she would finally approve of our friendship.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Congratulations, Percy Jackson. You have done what the gods could not. You are a true hero of Olympus!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Zeus, but Perseus can no longer be a hero." At this, Annabeth whirled on her mother. I would have said something, but I was still in shock from losing my father. "Mom, how can you possibly say that after all this, _Percy_ has defeated not only Kronos, but Typhon as well! You are insulting me and everyone else who fought and died here when you say he can't be a hero!"

"Annabeth, dear, all you have to do is look at Perseus's forehead and you will know why he can no longer be a hero." Everyone turned to look at my forehead now, but Annabeth looked confused when she touch my forehead and then looked at the palm of her hand. All of the gods, except Athena, looked confused as well, for when I touched my forehead and looked at my palm, I almost fainted from shock. It was blood, yes.

But it was golden.

A/N: Sorry to end the story here i know its short, but everyone loves a good cliffhanger, right? Plus, I'm not entirely sure of how to proceed from here. I have some ideas, of course, but I am open to any and all suggestions! Just try to keep the ideas rated T, though.


	2. The Truth, The Gifts

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. You all get virtual cookies! Open wide! Anyways, I actually had a dream one night and the last chapter was as close as what I could remember to what actually happened in it. I swear to all the gods! I pondered it for a few days, thinking about how to proceed, and the following is what I came up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I thought that I made this clear last time. I don't own PJO and I never will!

Right now my brain had basically shut down with what I was seeing. Golden blood? Since when did I have golden blood? Annabeth and Grover had already backed away from me like they didn't know me. Right now I didn't know me either. I must have looked really stupid, because Athena spoke up, "Perseus, what did your father say to you before he turned to mist?" I thought for a few seconds, the replied as bravely as I could sound. "He told me that I was his favorite son and heir, and then he asked me to release him from his pain, which I did." At this, all the gods grimaced. Apparently, they knew something I didn't.

It was Zeus who spoke next, "Perseus, when your father turned to mist, did all of it go into your mouth?"

"Yes."

"Then let it be written that on the final day of the Second Titan War, Perseus Jackson defeated the Titan Kronos, along with Typhon, and then did something that nobody was expecting. He became a god!"

Grover finally spoke up after all this, "Lord Zeus, how did Percy become a god, exactly?" However, it was Athena who answered his question. "Grover, when Poseidon told Perseus that he was his favorite son and heir, which meant that if Poseidon ever disappeared, or faded, that Perseus would take his place as god of the sea. When Perseus consumed the mist, though, that made it permanent. He is the new god of the seas!"

Grover and Annabeth were staring at me in shock right now. I guess I would be staring at me to if I just heard-Wait a minute! I took Poseidon's place as god of the sea! Holy mother of the gods (sorry Rhea)! How is my life going to change from here on out?

Zeus spoke up, "Well, now that this has been settled and the dangers dealt with, we need to have a council. Annabeth, Grover, you should be there along with Thaila. You should all be present for this council. Well, shall we?" With that, he and the other Olympians disappeared in a flash of light. I turned to my friends. "I guess things are going to be different now, huh guys?"

"Don't worry Percy, we'll find a way to make things work."

"Yeah! What she said!" following that sentence, Grover and I burst out laughing. Annabeth quickly turned from sympathetic to angry, "What is so funny? This is a serious-oh my gods now I get it!" and with that, Annabeth joined us in laughter.

Once we could get ourselves under control, I told my friends, "Come on we'd better get to Olympus.

Once we got to Olympus, we saw that the gods had fixed the throne room and their thrones. Luckily for me Poseidon's _I mean my_ throne was still in good condition. Then Zeus started the council.

"We are gathered here today (A/N I know this sounds like a wedding, but no one is getting married...yet) to both celebrate our victory over Kronos and Typhon and to honor those who served us, either living or dead. To begin with…" I tuned out of the speech at this point. I had a lot on my mind right now, but I did start to listen again when Zeus called out his daughter's name "Thalia, you helped in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. If you were not already immortal, I would make you it right now! So, instead, I offer you another gift. Step forward please." She did. He then put his hand on her forehead, muttered a few words in Ancient Greek that I missed, and something extraordinary happened.

She started to glow.

Now, I know what you're thinking: she already could glow from the blessing of Artemis, but now she had the blessing of Zeus as well. "Congratulations, my daughter. You are the first demi-god ever to have the blessing of two Olympian gods!" (A/N: I don't know if this is actually true or not, but if it isn't, just pretend that it is.) Artemis delivered part two of her gift, "Your father is correct, my Huntress. I am also sure that the other gods will help in filling the ranks of the Hunters that we lost, and that Hades will guarantee them Elysium."

"Uh, thanks," Thalia stammered. "This means a lot to me." Next up was Grover, don't ask me how I knew before his name was said, I just did. "Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" called out Dionysus. Grover mumbled something close to help, and stepped into the center of the room. "For all your help, bravery, blah blah blah, and because there just so happens to be an opening, we have decided to make you a lord of the Wild."

Grover promptly crumpled to the floor.

"Oh please, will someone wake him up before he mentions enchiladas? You nymphs there, get him out of here, and tell him when he wakes up that he will no longer be an outcast, and that he will have all the rights and privileges of a lord of the Wild and that he now has a seat on the Council of Cloven Elders." Grover was carried away by the nymphs. I think that when he wakes up, he will be very happy.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Athena trumpeted throughout the throne room. All talking ceased immediately. First Annabeth bowed to Zeus, then me (yay, even though I got a death glare from Athena) before kneeling at her mother's feet. "Rise, my daughter." Athena commanded. Annabeth rose shakily. "My daughter is the greatest heroine in all of history. And I would know. So, is there anyone who would dare to suggest that she is not deserving?"

Not surprisingly, no one spoke up, although it looked like Hera wanted to. "Very well. Annabeth, you will be granted on gift from the gods." Zeus said.

Annabeth grew pale. "Any gift?" she asked.

Now it was Zeus who seemed to grow pale. "Well, my daughter, before you make this decision, I offer you another choice. I know how much you want to be an architect, so what if you were made the immortal architect of Olympus? The city has been destroyed, so we need someone right away, and I think that you would be the perfect person for the job."

"Well, Annabeth. What do you say?"

A/N: I'm just so mean, aren't I? This is a really cruel place to stop, but I have homework to do, plus I have to think about everyone's reaction to this. By the way, this may sound eerily similar to TLO, but as you could see, Annabeth was not directly offered the chance to become a god. She was offered something that, for her, is equally appealing: the world's only immortal architect. What will she say?

P.S. If you click the little green review button, Aphrodite herself will appear behind you and make the person of your choice fall in love with you.


	3. Annabeth's Choice

A/N: I never expected this many people to like this story. I honestly thought of it a week ago. Anyways, back to the story. I think I've left you guys waiting long enough. Let's find out what Annabeth chooses.

Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO.

I looked at Annabeth, wondering whether or not she would pick what her mom suggested to be her gift. Then, after what seemed to be a never-ending silence in the room, Annabeth gave her answer.

"No."

At this, there was complete and utter quiet in the room, so quiet that we could hear screams of panic from Manhattan. Then, Athena exploded. "No? How can you possibly turn this down? This is the best thing that could ever happen for you!" That was too much for me. I stood up, and shouted, "Athena, let Annabeth decide what she wants. You don't know what is best for her. Perhaps you should at least hear what she does want." I received yet another death glare from Athena, before she finally sat down with a, "Fine. What do you want though, Annabeth?"

"What I want is for all of us; us being Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Nico and me to still be able to see Percy on a regular basis, even though he is a god."

Oh. My. Gods. (even though I'm one of them.) She took her gift from the gods, the greatest thing any mortal can receive, and used it to stay in touch with me. I heard a sniffle, and looked around. Aphrodite looked like she was trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry! It's just too cute!" That pushed Athena over the edge. "No! I will not have my daughter, heroine of Olympus, waste her gift on this sea spawn!" This, in turn, got me mad again.

"Athena! Do not interfere with what your daughter wants! You cannot be right all the time." Zeus followed my lead and stood up "Enough! Annabeth, is this what you truly want? For you and your friends to continue your friendship with Perseus?"

"Yes."

Zeus nodded. "Very well then. You and your friends are permitted to see Perseus whenever you want." Annabeth smiled at this and said, "Thank you, lord Zeus. Well? Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go!" I turned to Zeus. "Zeus, are we done here? I seem to be wanted elsewhere." Zeus grunted a reply. "For now, Perseus. Go on, have some fun for now. Just wait till you have to tell your family what has happened to you." Oh yeah…..that's not going to be pretty. What the Hades am I supposed to do, just walk up to my mom and say: Oh, hi mom. What'd I do today? Well, I became a god. Yeah, this won't end well.

I then remembered that after the battle was over, I was supposed to let my mom know that I was okay. So, as I snapped my fingers, I sort of willed the top of the Empire State Building to turn blue. I hope it did. Anyways, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I walked towards the elevator, got in and headed down. As soon as the doors shut, I turned to Annabeth. "Why did you use your gift to stay in touch with me? I would still have seen all of you. I wasn't going to forget you."

"Oh, I don't know, Percy. Maybe I just wanted something that my mom couldn't argue with. She _has_ to let me see you now. Before, she could have stopped me."

"Still, I'm a god now. She can't argue with me and expect to get anywhere."

"Enough, Seaweed Brain. I made my decision, we can't change it, so just let it go. Besides, you have bigger problems to worry about right now." She said, pointing out the elevator door. I hadn't even realized that we were on the ground floor. I turned to see who or what she was pointing at, and gasped.

It was my mom.

"Percy! Oh my gods, you're okay! You didn't send the light for so long, and then it came and then-oh I'm just glad you're okay!"

"Relax, mom, I'm fine. I really am. But ah, listen, I need to talk to you and Mr. Blofis. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Percy," my mom said, "He's just trying to figure out a way to sneak into Olympus. Paul, come over here! Percy's okay!" Mr. Blofis suddenly came running around the corner, and came to a grinding halt. "Percy! Nico! You guys and your friends are all okay!"

"Yes, Paul they're all fine, I just told you that! But anyways, calm down. Percy apparently has something to tell us. What is it, Percy?"

"Okay, do you guys know what happens to a god when they are cut, or stabbed, or something similar?"

"No, I can't say I do. Wouldn't they just bleed blood? Do you know, Paul?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Sally. When a god bleeds, they bleed golden blood, or ichor." Paul said. Still, though, there was a questioning look on both his and my mom's face. "Okay, you guys also know that gods can only be harmed by celestial bronze weapons, not mortal ones, right."

"Yes."

"Righto."

After they had both answered these questions, I told them to follow me, along with my friends. I was looking for a knife, but a steel knife. I knew how I was going to break the news to them. Upon finding what appears to be a steel knife, I turned to Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, is this steel?" I handed her the knife. After a brief inspection, she said, "Yes." I then turned to my parents and said, "Watch."

I took the knife and brought it down towards my arm, only slightly phased when it passed right through. Both of my parents, though, didn't even try to stop me. My mom then said, "Percy, that knife shouldn't hurt you, you bathed in the River Styx, remember?"

"I remember mom, how could I forget? But the point was that when you bathe in the River Styx, it just makes weapons glance off of you, it doesn't actually pass right through you. But, that brings me to the next demonstration. Annabeth, your knife, please." Without a word, Annabeth handed me her knife. I think that she knew what I had to do. I took this knife and did the same, expecting pain to come.

It did.

It was still just a scratch, but I needed to bleed to show them what happened to me. Slowly, the ichor started to come out of the cut. My mom and Mr. Blofis just stared at it in shock for a few seconds, before my mom said, "Percy, what happened to you? Why are you a god?" Suddenly she was angry. "Mom, there's more. Just so you know, I didn't choose to become a god. I would give this up in a heartbeat to get the god that I replaced back."

"Wait," said Paul. "I thought, gods were immortal; that they couldn't die. How could you replace one?"

"Paul, no one knows for sure. Not me, or Annabeth, or Athena, or any of the gods for that matter. So I can't answer that. But I can tell you the god that I replaced."

"Mom, it was Poseidon."

Now my mom had tears in her eyes. "No. Poseidon can't be gone! He's a god and gods can't die!"

"Sally, I know it's hard, but maybe we should go home for this, eh? That way we can sit down and try to relax."

"Good idea, Paul. Let's all go home." With that, I snapped my fingers, willed all of us to be home, and the next thing I knew, there we were. "Mom, all I want to do right now is stay here and try to make things better, but I have to explain what happened to me to Chiron and all the campers and; well, it really can't wait. Paul, will you make sure she's alright? We really need to go."

"Of course I will, Percy. You go and tell everyone that you need to tell, I'll stay here and take care of Sally."

"Thanks, Paul." With that, I snapped my fingers, willed Grover, Annabeth, Thaila, Nico and myself to the base of the Empire State Building.

A/N: This chapter doesn't really have a cliffhanger, but it is getting late where I live, so I'm just going to post this. Read and Review!


	4. The Truth pt2

A/N: Sorry that it's been so long, I've just had a lot on my mind. You know; school, friends, family, etc. but, I'm back, and I think I finally know how to finish this story. It won't end this chapter, but I don't think that there will be that many more. I will also not disclose any information about what will happen; you'll just have to wait and see. We'll see how things turn out; I might get a brilliant idea to prolong the story, or one of the reviewers might give it to me. Anyways, here's chapter 4. I tried to make it super-special-awesome! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

As we shimmered into existence, we all noticed how quiet it was, considering the battle that had just been fought. Thaila recovered from the shock first, saying the question that was on all of our minds:

"Where is everyone?"

A completely just question, seeing how there was no one around us. We split up and searched the surrounding blocks, but we all came to the same result: everyone was gone. Had Annabeth not been there, we would have probably stood there for hours had she not blurted out, "Camp!" I then knew exactly where to go. I snapped my fingers, and willed all of us to be transported to Camp Half-Blood.

We appeared in a sea-green mist right in front of Chiron, who unfortunately was speaking to the entire camp that despite the fact that Kronos was gone, that me, Annabeth, Grover, Thaila, and Nico all died in the fight with Typhon. Needless to say, camp was silent for a few seconds before everyone started cheering. Chiron stamped his hoof and everyone got quiet real fast. "Percy! Annabeth! Grover! Thalia! Nico! You're alive! Other campers saw Typhon attack and then he was surrounded in a mist, or so I'm told. Would you care to explain what really happened?"

"Just so you know, Perseus, I have not told what happened to you to anyone here, not even Chiron. That is your job," said Mr. D. Chiron had a confused look on his face, but that disappeared when Annabeth started telling everyone what happened. She did leave out what happened to me, though. I guess it was like Mr. D (should I just call him Dionysus, after all, I am a god now.), it was my story to tell. After Annabeth finished, Chiron turned to me and said, "Percy, this answers some of my questions, but not all. What exactly happened to you that neither Mr. D nor Annabeth can talk about?"

"Well Chiron, I really don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it: I-"before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off by one of the Aphrodite campers, who squealed out, "Oh my gods! Annabeth must be pregnant with Percy's baby!" Both Annabeth and I turned red at this, but before either one of us could retaliate, Chiron silenced the campers with another hoof pound. "Enough! I know for a fact that this is not true, for if it were, Athena would be raining Hades down on Percy. So, let's find out what actually happened by staying quiet! Go on, Percy."

"Actually, Chiron, it's Perseus now, because I was going to say that I became an Olympian god during the time that we were gone."

Have you ever heard complete and utter silence? It's actually pretty scary. I actually think that people held their breath until someone would speak again. Chiron was the first to recover. "Perseus, how did you become and Olympian? There are only twelve seats. Did they add another?"

"No, Chiron. They didn't add another. We lost one."

"Who, Perseus? Who did we lose?" I've never seen Chiron so desperate for information before.

"We lost my father, Chiron. We lost Poseidon." I could actually see the hurt come to his face, as well as the hurt on all of the camper's faces. There was more of that dead silence for another five minutes, before Chiron finally stood up to face the campers. "Heroes, we have won a great battle, but have also suffered a great loss. Poseidon: Stormbringer, Earthshaker, Father of Horses, and the god of the Sea, has fallen in battle against Typhon. He was one of the Big Three, and if I may say so, perhaps the greatest. But, all is not lost! His only demigod son, Perseus Jackson, was there to take his place! So even though this is a time of great sadness, let us rejoice that we have a new god of the sea!"

That tears it. "No! Chiron, I don't want anyone to celebrate me becoming a god! Do you think that I asked for this to happen? Do you think I wanted this to happen? NO! Now, my life will never be the same; I will never be happy." I glanced quickly at Annabeth, then assumed my true divine form and disappeared.

Annabeth's POV

We all shielded our eyes from Percy as he assumed his godly form and disappeared. When I looked back, everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ was looking at me. "What?" I said. Most people got up and walked back to their cabins, but Chiron, Grover, Thaila, and Nico stayed behind, probably because they were all his closest friends, besides me.

"What?" I repeated. Grover just shook his head, and said, "You honestly don't need to be a satyr to know how Percy felt when he said that. All of us realized it? Why can't you?"

I, for once in my life, was absolutely clueless as to what he was talking about. Everyone else, though even Chiron, were nodding their heads in agreement with what Grover said. Thaila spoke up next. "Annabeth, surely you can see through Kelp Head, he doesn't call you Wise Girl for nothing. You and Grover probably know him better than anyone here; can't you see that he cares for you in a way that is beyond friendship?"

If it is possible for a daughter of Athena to be clueless and speechless at the same time, it happened right here. Percy cared for me in a way that was beyond friendship? I mean, sure, I kissed him last year under Mount St. Helens when I thought that he might die, and then those next two weeks were the worst of my life. And then when he just showed up, two weeks later, without a care in the world…I was actually jealous for a day then. Wait! Didn't he mention something about Calypso to Chiron later in the week? I quickly racked my brain for anything on Calypso. I knew that her father was Atlas, and that she supported him in the first Titan War, for which she was punished by being forced to live on her birthplace, Ogygia, forever. Alone. With no on-Hang on a second! The Fates allow a hero to wash up on her shores every thousand years or so, one always surrounded by prophecy…

"Chiron, last year, when Percy had disappeared for two weeks and we all thought he was dead, was he marooned on Ogygia with Calypso?"

"Yes, child. He was." Now I was mad. Like boiling-jealousy-type-mad. Grover must have noticed, and known, too, about where Percy had been, because he said, "Annabeth, do you know what the heroes that wash up on the shores of Ogygia are offered? They can escape their current lives, living without fear, _or prophecy._ But Percy came back. See if you can figure out what, or who, would want to make him come back." Oh. My. Gods. "He came back for me, didn't he?"

Grover nodded.

"It's too bad, though, that he was right." We all turned to Nico, surprised. "You know, with what he said. He said that his life will never be the same, he'll never be happy. I think he loved you more than you realize, Annabeth." "Won't he move on, though?" I asked. "How is it that I, the guy who talks to dead people daily and has known Percy the least, actually knows the most about him? I don't think he _can_ move on, Annabeth. I think that you will always be his one and only love."

"One more thing, Annabeth. When Percy bathed in the River Styx, he had to picture one thing that would stay mortal on his body, but also one reason why he would want to stay mortal, or else he would have dissolved. I'm pretty sure he thought of you." Said Grover solemly.

I fell to the floor, a deep ache in my chest. I would never get to be with _my_ Seaweed Brain, because he was a god. And now, I can't really tell him how I feel about him, because that would only make things harder for him. So this is what I feels like to be heartbroken, I thought. I will never be truly happy either.

Crap.

A/N: This is the chapter where the Angst comes into play. Both Percy and Annabeth love each other, but now they are truly forbidden. This will have a happy ending, you just have to stick with it. R&R!


End file.
